left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis
Francis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. He is a large, tough biker with tattoos covering his arms and neck. His tattoos identify him as a member of "Hell's Legion", a name possibly inspired by the real-world Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club. Since his character model has changed, it has been speculated that Francis' new face was modeled after the head developer of the game, Mike Booth, and that he has the Lambda symbol from the Half-Life series cut into his hair. In official media he can usually be seen wielding either the Pump Shotgun or the Auto Shotgun. Francis, along with the other Left 4 Dead Survivors will appear in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors, assuming that he is not the survivor who the A.I. Director chooses to kill. (However, it seems unlikely in canon due to Chet Faliszek's statement that Francis and Nick will have unique interactions.) Official description Relationships with other Survivors Of the four Survivors, Francis is the most cocky and insulting. *'Bill:' Francis and Bill seem to tease each other a lot. On some occasions he flat out insults him ("We got a helpless old man with us!") and often makes sarcastic retorts to his comments ("Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself."). Francis also shows that he would rather live and let Bill die such as when he says ("Bill let me see your health pack. I just want to look at it.") Bill is quick to let Francis know that the feeling is mutual, and dislikes his pessimistic and rude attitude. The arguing and teasing is likely just joking around between the two, if Bill dies, Francis is quite shaken up. It is not known whether it is because he cares for Bill or if he is disturbed that The Infected killed a veteran survivor of several wars. *'Louis:' Francis doesn't seem to talk to Louis much, but when he does, it's mostly insults. Francis dislikes his optimistic outlook on The Infection and perhaps the way Louis sees Francis himself. When Francis does insult, Louis either doesn't get the sarcasm, or breaks from his kindly attitude to give Francis a word. ("Francis, you can take your mustache, your vest, and your chaps, and go find yourself a parade!") They are known to bicker about whether the Infected are zombies or vampires, as well. If it comes to Louis's death, Francis is quite shaken and while he does make a joke about his profession, ("The manager's down for the count") he also says that he started to grow on him. ("Shit! I was just starting to like that guy" and "No...he didn't deserve this") However, when Louis is incapacitated outside the safe room, he shows that he isn't above abandoning Louis, if it were a unanimous decision. *'Zoey: '''In beta-testing, Zoey and Francis were to share some sort of affection towards each other, but this was cut. Nonetheless, Francis seems to like Zoey more than the other survivors, and shows extreme sadness if she dies. Zoey isn't as keen to Francis as she was originally intended to be, but they get along quite well. In Crash Course, Francis becomes fairly annoyed at Zoey for shooting the helicopter pilot, and throughout The Alleys makes fun of her. Despite this, they still crack jokes together, and Francis eventually warms up. Hatred for everything Francis is notable for often contextually exclaiming how he hates something. Anything, really. Why Francis hates almost everything is unknown, but it can be assumed that it has something to do with his past of being an outlaw. Among the things Francis hates: * Airplanes * The Army (Though at the end of Blood Harvest when the APC arrives he quickly changes his opinion.) * Ayn Rand * Barns * Birds * Boats * Boat People * Boat Lawyers * Camping * Canada (Zoey or Louis will always respond "Canada, Francis! We’re in Pennsylvania" This was a nod to the previous debate about where the game takes place.) * Churches * Cops * Different (As seen in a recent ad, it is a refrence to the franchise going to the Mac, along with other Valve games.) * Doctors * Elevators * Electric Fences (Cut) * Flying * Greece * Helicopters * Hospitals * Hotels * Jumping * Jungles * Latest issues * Lawyers * Malls * Mazes (Cut) * Mondays (Unless it's lasagna Mondays - a nod to Garfield) * Parades * Prisons * Sewers * Small towns * Stairs * Steam pipes * Subways * Trains * Train yards * Tunnels * Turnpikes * Vampires * Vans * Vomit (Boomer Bile) * Walking * Water * Whispering * Woods Despite stating that he hates the Army, he also is quoted saying, "I LOVE the Goddamn army!" when the rescue vehicle arrives on Blood Harvest. On rare occasions, he will say "I forgive you army, I love you guys!" Also, when asked by Bill if there's anything he ''doesn't hate, he replies, "You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests." In Crash Course, Francis states he loves lasagna and when Zoey walks past the steam pipe and sarcastically moans "I loove steam" he mutters "Yeah... Steam is okay." This is a reference of Valve's gaming software, also called Steam. In the same level, the crash leaves him so dazed that he blurts out "I love helicopters!", raising genuine concern for his mental health before he snaps out of it. From the tone of his voice, his statement that he loves helicopters may also be sarcasm that the other survivors don't pick up on. Also notice that despite the fact that he hates the cops, he often claims he's one when attempting to call a Rescue Vehicle or the Church Guy (who said he didn't sound like one). Valve supplied audio for the upcoming mod Dead Before Dawn in which Francis says "I hate malls!" as well as audio for the custom campaign Night Terror where Francis says "I hate jungles!". Quotes and Captions See: Francis/Quotes and Captions Notes * Francis has the Lambda logo from the Half-Life series cut into his hair as an Easter egg which appears in almost every game that Valve has developed. * Francis often refers to the infected as "Vampires", this could be due to the fact that the infected aren't necessarily traditional "dead" zombies, but rather, infected humans. It has been speculated that this may be due to the confusion about the creatures in the film, I Am Legend. People thought the Hemocites were zombies when in the book they are confirmed to be vampires, it could also be a reference to the movie "From Dusk Till Dawn", a movie about a bikers/truckers in a bar fending off vampires, furthering this, Bill requests that he be shot should he turn, mimicking a scene from the movie, or it might be a reference to that fact that almost every chapter in Left 4 Dead is at night, or rather, early morning (Blood Harvest), so they are always traveling in the dark. * A majority of Left 4 Dead fans have come to believe that Francis is a prominent "Skinhead" and/or more than likely a "Biker" due to his personality and attire. This is confirmed by the fact that Francis sound files are stored in a "Biker" folder and that it states he is in his description. * In the game and most pictures, Francis is seen equipped with a shotgun of some sort. But, in the concept art below, he is holding a weapon that looks quite similar to an MP5 sub-machine gun or a G3. * In Left 4 Dead 2's Parish campaign, a section of graffiti can be found in the safe room at the end of the first chapter which states: "God I hate zombies". While it is open to speculation that Francis has traveled this far south, which may be a reference to the campaign, The Passing, it is still a humorous easter egg. * Unlike his "tough-guy" attitude, when Francis is knocked down, he will sometimes scream shrilly, probably to show that his toughness is an act or for some comic relief. His macho attitude also breaks when one of his friends dies. Although he fights with Bill constantly throughout the game, he seems genuinely upset to see him die, (as does Bill when Francis dies). This might be because Bill is a Vietnam veteran and fought in a war for his country, while Francis is a biker which are often outlaws. Also, sometimes when he dies, he will whisper "Mamaaaaa...". * Francis isn't wearing his driving gloves in any of the campaign movie posters, not even the newest ones, "The Last Stand" and "Crash Course". * The quote "Groovy", which Francis says occasionally when picking up an auto shotgun, could be a reference to the cult horror film Evil Dead II. It may also be a reference to Duke Nukem, because when he sometimes picks up a gun, Duke Nukem will say "Groovy." * In early beta, Francis was portrayed as being somewhat overweight. On top of this, there is a rarely used voice file for Louis where he states "Go on! Do it one more time fat man!" Upon being repeatedly shot by Francis. The sound file is "manager_friendlyfirefrancis07". * One of Francis' arm tattoos appears to show The Star of Chaos, a recurring symbol in the Warhammer franchise and Chaos magic. * Under the Star of Chaos tattoo is a visible portrait of the outlaw Jesse James. * On Francis' left forearm he has an Iron Cross tattoo, showing he might be a skinhead. * If Francis sometimes talks to one of the radios (or church safe house door) he says something about being the police to get some sort of power, claiming people will do anything a cop tells them. This has humorous results in Blood Harvest when he tries to pressure the army into rescuing them by claiming to be cops, and the soldier actually believes him and promises to rush to save them. * It is possible that Francis is associated with a group or gang that Nick is also affiliated with. This is hinted by the tattoo on Francis' right shoulder that is similar to the symbol on one of Nick's rings. Because of this, they may or may not know each other in the new Left 4 Dead 2 DLC Campaign The Passing. It is also unknown how they will react with each other. One thing is sure, they will have unique interactions. * In the game files, Francis is called "biker". * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Francis is at least incapacitated by Common Infected, unlike the others, who were killed. * In Crash Course, he claimed having worked for Hersch until he was fired for beating up some guy that laughed at his shorts. * Each of the Survivor agree with at least one thing Francis dislikes, even if it is mockingly (In Crash Course Francis may exclaim 'I hate birds' to which Zoey replies 'Yeah, birds are dicks.'). sometimes when Francis exclaims "I hate stairs" Bill might say "Damn straight.", surely due to Bill's knee injury. Also, in Crash Course, when Francis says "I hate helicopters now" Louis says, "For once we are in complete agreement, Francis!" Gallery File:Picture3.jpg|Concept art of Francis in Left 4 Dead beta. File:Francis-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Francis's appearance during initial game development. File:Francisl4d.jpg|Francis' current and final in-game appearance. File:Taylor knox m.jpg|Francis Face Model Taylor Knox. File:Franie2.jpg|Head shot of Francis. francis_i_hate_different_small.png|Picture for the Mac version of Left 4 Dead. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead